ripperstreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Bennet Drake
Bennet Drake is a Detective Sergeant of the London Metropolitan Police, and Edmund Reid's right-hand man in H-Division. History In "In My Protection", Drake confesses to Reid that he had a somewhat lawless childhood, and was often chased off the premises of Manby's Toy Emporium. Reid remarks that the sergeants who recruited Drake into the British Army may have saved him from a life of crime. As a soldier, Drake served in Africa during the Mahdist Revolt, eventually rising to be an army sergeant under Colonel Madoc Faulkner. He gained the respect of his men, but also their fear, as he quickly became infamous for his violent rages in the midst of combat. His experiences of the early disaster of the campaign also had a lasting effect on him. After being discharged from the army, he returned to Whitechapel and joined the Metropolitan Police, rising through the ranks of H-Division to sergeant. Season 1 Throughout the first half of Season One he is in love with Rose Erskine, to the point where he is persuaded, in "The Weight of One Man's Heart", to assist Colonel Faulkner and a group of similarly embittered veterans in robbing the London Mint, just to acquire the means to support a wife. At the end he turns on Faulkner and rejoins the police, and proposes marriage to Rose, but she turns him down. After this, he reacquires his reputation as a lonely, brooding man with a short temper. In "What Use Our Work?", Drake goes to Long Susan Hart's brothel on an impulse and finds comfort in the arms of another one of her girls, Bella. She in turn discovers a growing affection for him, and calls to him for help when she is almost kidnapped by a human trafficker while assisting the police. In spite of his bitterness towards Rose, Drake joins Reid in tracking her down after she has been kidnapped and personally rescues her from her cell, where she falls crying into his arms. Season 2 In 1891, Drake is happily married to Bella, but has to deal with Jedediah Shine after the loss of his friend, Maurice Linklater. In the later half of season two Bella Drake stabs herself and Drake resigns his commission at H-Divison. He takes up a job as a gravedigger and returns to H-Divison when he finds Nathaniel Hinchcliffe with proof of Jedediah Shine as the killer. He fights Shine in a boxing match, which is the only way that he and Reid can kill him without committing a crime. Drake refuses to fight back believing himself accursed and that he deserved such a punishment. He refuses to kill Shine and leaves him bloodied and bruised in the last moments of season two. Season three takes place three years later and Drake is requested from Manchester back to London by Frederick Abberline. Upon his return to Whitechapel there is a locomotive disaster and in the middle of season three Drake is commissioned as Detective Inspector of H-Divison. At the end of the season he marries Rose Erskine and arrests Homer Jackson for aiding Long Susan Hart. At the start of season four Drake is still Detective Inspector and is suspicious of Reid upon his return. His relationship between Rose is failing along with his friendship with Jackson and Reid. He reunites with his old friend Thomas Gower, shortly before the Whitechapel Golem murders him. At the end of season four Drake and Reid are confronted by Nathaniel, and the consequences of their past actions. After a brief fight Drake is beaten by Nathaniel and suffered mortal injuries. It his highly presumed that Drake died in the encounter. Season 4 Dies from blood loss (having his throat bitten) while in pursuit of the 'Whitechapel Golem' (Nathaniel) Memorable Quotes *''"Inspector, look at the ruins of our lives. Anyone we might care for or bring close to us, anyone! They suffer and we lose them."'' *''"Life, Mr. Reid, is offended by you and me."'' *''"A whole world of cruelty, man. But I shall tell you this. There ain't nothing so cruel in this world as the killing of love."'' Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters